Naibu Noarukoto Inner Being
by KarryUSA
Summary: My own story. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Well this isn't really fanfiction since it's not based on any show, but I have decided to write stories that I've made. Before I jump into the story its best if you know about the characters first.

My main character is a 13 years old boy named Kukai Izumi. He has sapphire blue hair and eyes. He's very kind hearted, rarely gets upset because he doesn't like showing "negative" emotions, but because of that, he gains a "friend"- another him to be precise. This friend is Kukai's dark side, meaning he's everything Kukai isn't.

Another character is Kukai's best friend Dinto, he has orange hair with matching eyes he's hyper, an all-around trouble maker, but can get out of any kind of trouble he gets into. Dinto is 14 and has known Kukai since he was 9. Dinto is the only person that knows about Kukai's friend and promises not to tell a soul.

Naibu Noarukoto

(Inner Being)


	2. Chapter 2

It is 11 o'clock in the morning and Kukai is still in a deep sleep. His face hidden deep in his pillow as he snores, loudly, not even being affected by the ringing of his alarm clock that is sitting on a desk not too far from his bed. The door to his room slowly opens, giving off a soft creak as it opens. A fragment of carroty hair becomes noticeable. The possessor of this hair waits at the door with a look of mischief casing his face. He finally decides to move and creeps toward the bed silently. Having previously removed his shoes the ginger progresses closer to the bed of the sleeping blue-headed boy, who is still sleeping, unaware of his situation as the orange haired gets closer. Kukai sleeps, aside from his snoring, very peacefully and turns to his side mumbling a little to himself. The ginger freezes completely, trying to avoid disturbing Kukai's sleep.

Suddenly, something comes crashing down as the orange topped boy takes another step forward - a cascade of light, airy, billowing cloths and materials in the form of curtains falling off and down towards the floor: all but landing with a loud clacking, but does not simply stop there. As the curtains fall, they hit against a small collection of books upon an attached shelf to a nearby desk of polished down metal and wood; havoc and clattering are apparent as then the books slide down and hit a nearby coat hanger, crashing to the alarm clock which now topples helplessly at the edge of the bed with a thud. Through all the commotion the blue hair just pulls the covers over his head unconsciously and continues to sleep. A sigh follows, and by the troublemaker - eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and he mumbled, "God damn it, wake up."

A resenting, nearly silent yawn echoes from the now tossing and tumbling Kukai almost as if he had heard him. In a sleepy daze, blended with the soft rolling off of covers, a pair of blue eyes light up in the sun, leaking in through the now curtain-less window. Kukai, still in a slight daze scans the room until he notices his orange haired friend standing in the thrown down curtains and mass of toppled, cluttered objects. He rubs his eyes with his right arm groggily, a passive stare dull and deep in them, showing just how routine this had to be and says, "What is it, Dinto?" Dinto looks back at Kukai, having a calm but still happy-go-lucky smile on his face, he answers back shouting,"Routine Morning!" The blue haired boy winces a little from the noise his friend makes but doesn't say anything but, "Ok..." , in a quiet voice. Dinto grabs Kukai's wrist, yanking him off the bed and onto his feet and follows up grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently while shouting, "Oi, wake up! We don't have time!" Kukai responds the best he can, becoming very disoriented from the shaking, by asking, "Time for what?" Dinto stops shaking him and gives him a look filled with disbelief as he shockingly replies, "You forgot! We're suppose to start school today, Baka!" The blue head eyes widen slightly in shock as he st udders, "W-What? What time i-is it?" Dinto replies, "11, why?" Kukai's eyes widen even more but he sighs and closes his eyes at the hopelessness of his friend and says calmly, "School started two hours ago Dinto." His orange haired friend smiles and says high-spirited, "Who cares, newbies get slack on first day!" He lets go of his sapphire headed friend and pats him on the head saying, "Hurry up and change slow poke.", as a goofy smile appears on his face and he leaves the room. Kukai sighs, giving out a slight laugh at the actions of his friend as he closes his door and changes into his school uniform in a slight hurry because of time. After dressing he ruffles his hair changing his bed head to a messy style and runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Finishing the necessary things for school Kukai rushes downstairs and suddenly hears a "Think fast!" as he sees a piece of toast flying toward him he catches it, looking towards the kitchen he see Dinto with a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth his talking is muffled as he says "LET'S GO!" while running out the door, grabbing his bag along the way. Kukai quickly eats his toast and grabs his bag running after Dinto who recklessly dashes onto the street, narrowly missing a car which honks its horn angrily at him. A heavy sigh lets loose from Kukai as he takes several double-backs and a bit of pacing before running across the street himself, bumping into a business man who wears a dangerous combination of coffee and a white suit, ruining it and panicking as Dinto grabs his arm to drag him speedily along.

"You can thank me later!" Grins Dinto at an obviously upset Kukai, who's eyes speak in an angered glare which would sooner say, "I will murder you at school the moment we step in the hall alone." Dinto notices the look and eyes widen a little and he takes a step back saying, "Kukai calm down.." Kukai's eyes turn purplish- blue and he holds his head in pain, sighing, trying to calm himself down. Dinto's eyes soften a little to the pain he knew Kukai was going through and he sighed, "You sure you still want to go to school even with your little "problem"." Kukai ignored his comment and continued walking.


End file.
